The Legacies of Camp Half-Blood
by Apeni
Summary: It may not be Roman, but Camp Half-Blood has it's fair share of families
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sweet fluff of our fave Camp Half-Blood couples. So in this version, Rank and Hazel live in Camp, and has Liper/Jeyna. Jason made it back to Jupiter, but there is no connection between the camps. In the big Greek vs. Roman, Jason was in the middle of a fight w/ Piper, so he took the Romans side, who lost. Defeated, they all went back to Jupiter.**

* * *

Annabeth smiled as she held her newborn son in her hands. He had a mess of dirty blond hair and her

own sharp gray eyes.

"What's his name?" asked the nurse.

"Andrew Chase Jackson" Annabeth said smiling, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

Percy opened the door and came in with Peyton. His grinned at the sight of his son. Peyton started

squealing.

"What is name?"

Percy smiled at her two year old grammar.

"His name is Andrew, and he is your little brother"

"And"

"And?"

"And"

Percy face turned confused trying to figure out what his daughter meant. Annabeth laughed.

"And is her nickname. Remember she can only speak in one syllable"

Now both demigods laughed at her antics. Percy put Peyton down, and she scrambled to look at her

brother. All four of them crowded together to look at the new addition.

A few days later, the four of them returned to their 2 bedroom apartment at Montuak. Percy sent Peyton

ahead, to "get rid of the spiders for mommy" then took Andy out of Annabeth's arms. He looked at their

tiny cabin and exclaimed,

" Not really much compared to new Rome, don't you think?"

In response Annabeth smiled.

"New Rome is nothing to this. New Rome doesn't have us."

* * *

You may wonder why Chris Rodriguez was standing by an ATM not more than 5 hours after the birth

of his first, and only, son. You see, when his wonderful wife had their son she didn't go down sobbing

and crying. No, she went down punching and kicking. The baby was alright, but the hospital charged a

heavy fine for all the damage. After Chris finally got back, he saw Clarisse holding their little Coby. At

the ' baby shower that's not a baby shower' Mark( another son of Ares) and Clarisse had suggested the

name Crusher, and Chris had vetoed it saying he liked Cyrus. After many sword fights later, they had

come to a compromise, Coby. Coby Crusher(stupid sons of Ares) Rodriguez had the looks of his dad

with the build of his mom. He as a classic Robin Hood. Steal from the rich, give to the poor and give an

Ares style talk to anyone in the way.

**What do you think? Also the names Peyton and Andrew come from xXGrayGuitar14Xx's story, chapter 3. You should go read her story, it's Anything Goes in FanFiction, hilarious!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my legacy of Liper. So the gist is that after Jason gets accepted back into Rome, Piper is heart broken. Leo is her best friend, helps her out, and eventually she likes him being there for her. But, he luckily doesn't end up stuck in the friend zone. So now they are married.**

Piper never really enjoyed charm-speaking. Sure it was useful on the quest and all, but it still felt wrong, manipulating people against their will. But there actually was one time where she really had no regrets about her charm-speak. It was 36 hours after she was supposed to have her baby, and Leo was totally freaking out. Piper was afraid that he was going to light the infirmary on fire. Even though they were in Camp, she still didn't think it was a good idea.

"Leo" she groaned.

Her impish husband turned around to see her. His face lit up for a second, then his face fell.

"Don't do anything crazy. I'll be fine. Just ahk"

Leo's hand's had lit on fire, causing Piper to start freaking out. He quickly put it out, then smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

Then he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. He walked right nexxt to her.

"Do you think its time for Plan B?"

"Plan what?"

Leo smiled his signature grin.

"I have an idea"

He ran out, leaving Piper almost cursing at him. After what seemed like hours, he returned, Piper even more tired and worn-out.

"What" she hissed at him, causing him to flinch.

"Jeez woman, I'm not a monster! Besides, my idea just might help. Does your charm-speak work on any mortal"

"Yes, and I just might tell you to kick your butt for me!"

This time Leo kept his calm.

"I say you charm-speak our kid to come out, like right now."

Finally for once, Leo was right. Piper wasted no time, and concentrated hard. She commanded her kid to come out this instant. She convulsed and Leo called the Apollo girl on duty. Rushing over, she arrived in time to pull out a small baby girl. She had Leo's black curly hair and Piper's kaleidescope eyes. Piper sighed in relief, but then she lurched again. Even the doctor got worried. She racked her brain, then asked,

" When was your last ultrasound?"

Piper shook her head. Leo explained that they never got one done. But the Apollo girl breathed a sigh of relief. There was a chance of no complication. The girl checked and her assumption was correct. She smiled and said.

"There's nothing wrong. Piper's having twins."

Both Leo and Piper were shocked, and their faces broke into grins. Well, Leo's did. Apparently Piper had told both children to come out, so she soon had her baby boy as well. He not only shared his father's dark hair, but he had Leo's eyes as well. Leo smiled and held his daughter while Piper held her newborn son, heaving.

"I hope you'll do what your told from now on" she giggled

Soon after, Hazel and Micheal Valdez were warm and snug, the first twin Greek legacies.

After a few days, the family went back to their cabin(will be explained next chapter). On their way home, Leo realized something.

"We need more baby stuff."

**So welcome Hazel and Micheal Valdez to the crazy crew of Peyton, Andrew and Coby. The cabins will be explained next chapter. Also do you want me to cover Frazel and Jeyna, cause I have an interesting idea for Frazel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is some cute Frazel for ya.**

Being a nurse for demigods, Lilly had her fair share of surprises. But the Zhang family took the cake for crazy. Hazel didn't have a long labor, but still Lilly had to

send Frank out. With all the stress, Hazel didn't need her husband turning into some crazy animal. Soon after, the baby came out. But the sight of the newborn

made Lilly gasp and clap a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gods" she exclaimed.

Hazel craned her neck to see the problem. Both of them gawked at the newborn...horse? Hazel almost started tearing up.

"B-b-but..I don't get it? What..How is she..what is she..ah"

With all the commotion, they didn't notice Frank come in. He saw them staring at the little foal and was confused.

"Where is the baby?"

Hazel soundless pointed at the horse. Frank's mind spun. That didn't make any sense. Was she cheating on him? No, that wasn't true. Hazel was extremely

loyal. Was it possible for two demigods to have a horse baby? The gods did. Then they heard a cry from the baby. The little filly scrunched her eyes up in

concentration and her form began to change. In no time, Lilly was holding a beautiful little newborn girl. The baby stretched her arms, then fell asleep.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Frank. She had inherited his shape-shifting ability and had been able to morph even before birth. For a split second, he was

worried for his daughter's future, but he relaxed. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. The pair had originally wanted to name her Emily, but that was too

ordinary of a name for her. After some thinking, they gave their unique little girl a unique name. Chrysalis, or Chrys for short.

* * *

**Cabin Explanation**

When Percy had proposed to Annabeth, a though occurred to him. The two were planning to become permanent at Camp to help Chiron run things. After

thinking about it, he came up with a plan. At first the centaur had said no, but he soon realized it was a good idea. When Percy brought his wife from their

honeymoon, he promised a surprise. When he lead her towards an unmarked part of camp, she was surprised to see a cabin covered in blue-green and gray.

He had convinced Chiron to build a cabin for them in camp for being the first married couple at camp. Soon, as more people got engaged, the idea became more

popular. Then, it became a tradition that once two demigods got married, they would move into a new cabin to raise their family. Most people only used them in

the summer, but it was still a nice tradition. It also made it less awkward by getting all the adults out of the cabins.

**Welcome to the gang Chrysalis Zhang. Next chapter will be either Jeyna/Gruniper or a elementary/middle school collab. Your choice.**

**Apeni**


End file.
